English Cast for the Calm Before The Storm series
by Jorssen 2
Summary: These are the characters that will be making appearances within the Bleach: Los Espadas Prologue, Calm Before The Storm series, whether in flashbacks, actual appearances, both, or otherwise, and the cast that will be voicing them. Because I like to imagine Voice Actors and Actresses voicing them as I read their lines.


**Intro:**

These are the list of the characters that will be making appearances in the Calm before the Storm Prologue series, which is the prologue to the Bleach: Los Espadas, The Aizen Saga series. These characters will be making appearances, whether through flashbacks, actual appearances, both or otherwise, and their English/Dub Voice Actors and Actresses, A.K.A. the cast (because I am one of the many people who imagines English and Japanese Voice Actors and Actresses voicing the Canon Characters and OCs as I read their lines, and I am PROUD of it, and I will keep doing it until the end of time, or when I am dead, and even in death I will STILL continue if do it).

 **English/Dub Voice Actors and Actresses:**

Aarraaxxorrllaa Cchaanncceellorr: Anna Cchaanncceellorr

Aaroniero Arruruerie: Keith Silverstein (Deep Voice), Wendee Lee (High Voice).

Addriienne Ccossgrrovvee: Emily Deschanel

Alverta Sylvia Tartaglia: Colleen O'Shaughnessy

Arthur Basaraad: Jason Liebrecht

Aisslinger Wernarr: Travis Willingham

Baraggan Louisenbairn: Michael McConnohie

Barney Gerrcrrollach: Billy Zane

Benny Sstarrkk: Sylvester Stallone

Beth Ignatia Fletcher: Melissa Rauch

Bbrranndonn Ssttriicttllanndd: Kirk Thornton

Bbiiannccaa Ppoehhlerr Ccaarroollttoonn: Amy Poehler

Cassandra Ann Lafreniere: Susan Egan

Cirucci Sanderwicci: Tricia Pierce

Ccourttneyy Mmarrccaffrreyy: Kat Dennings

Coyote Starrk: Keith Silverstein

Cosmo Roman Jurrokoviich: Alex Organ

Cyan Sun Sun: Karen Strassman

Delphine Elizabeth Carrolltton: Amanda Tapping

Demoura Zodd: J.B. Blanc

Di Roy Linker: Spike Spencer

Dondochakka Birstanne: Pete Sepenuk

Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio: Peter Spellos

Edrad Liones: Beau Billingslea

Eileen Cheila Talamantez: Colleen Clinkenbeard

Elizabeth Carroll Leiendecker: Susan Eisenberg

Emilou Apache: Megan Hollingshead

Elisa Casa: Emily Deschanel

Franceska Mila Rose: Erin Fitzgerald

Francis Casa: Christopher Sabat

Gantenbainne Mosqueda: Greg Eagles

Gibby Ludwig: Sonny Strait

Gin Ichimaru: Doug Erholtz

Gina Ardell Carmine: Grey DeLisle

GGiisellee Ddoorrmacarrdrraa: Monica Rial

Godirdrith Quillidorn Sidious: Crispin Freeman

Goro Tu Oldelschvank: Rodger Craig Smith

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: David Vincent

Hannelorre Fiittzsimmons: Michelle Williams

Haanzzo Uuzzorrmaakiinn: Chris Hemsworth

Hhaazzeell Lily Sstannkkovvicchh: Emma Stone

Hisako Qufang: Wendy Powell

Iris Leiicchillitterr: Kate Micucci

Irma Gina Hawthorrne: April Stewart

Jjaackk Cconnverrssee: Quinton Flynn

Jonathan Di Osullivan: Matt Lanter

Joseph Groenendyk: Phil LaMarr

Kaname Tosen: David Rasner

Kaylene Dagarosa: Shailene Woodley

Kennith Di Montecintos: Ed Baylock

Lauren Trinity Coleman Zzirrettrraxx: Norma Nongauza

Laverne Franconia Vanderwood: Shelley Calene-Black

Lliilliiatthhiiaa Holly Eecchheevvaarriiaa: Zooey Deschanel

Lilynette Gingerback: Kate Higgins

Maximino Kurojin Tacoronte: Crispin Freeman

Mmonniccaa Cathy Mmeettorraallorrnn: Melissa McCarthy

Nakeem Grindina: J.B. Blanc

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck: Colleen O'Shaughnessy

Mmurrphhyy Zzennbrrecchherr: Mark Rolston

Nnoitora Gilga: Michael Sinterniklaas

Nnoiivverrnn Shiirronnsspherre: Christopher Mintz-Plasse

Omarion Schiffer: Julian Richings

Ppaauull Kirrklannd Cchrriisttonn: Ice Cube

Pesche Guatiche: Michael P. Greco

Rajik Marrdarra Fisher: Troy Baker

Rey Tiburon: Micah Solusod

Rollo Di Vegrior: Donald Faison

Roxanne Lillian Carrmarrena: Emily Jenness

Rudodon Chelute: Micheal Lindsay

Salem Mmonntenneggroo: Martin Freeman

Sarra Jaegerjaquez: Caitlin Glass

Salvatore Joschirin Xxaivierr: Jamieson Price

Sheelal Hallibel: Aaron Dismuke

Skullak Tuma: Travis Willingham

Shawlong Qufang: Michael McConnohie

Shawntell Ciesemierr: Cindy Robinson

Sosuke Aizen: Kyle Herbet

Strauss Jaegerjaquez: David Boreanaz

Syylvviiaa Llocckkhaarrtt: Emily Jenness

Szayel Aporro Grantz: Benjamin Diskin

Tesla Lindocruz: Keith Silverstein

Tia Hallibel: Laura Bailey

Triishha Siinggamoorre: Emily Jenness

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Tony Oliver

Ursula Tarrbangcurra: Katey Sagal

Yammy Llargo: Paul St. Peter

Yylfordt Grantz: Ezra Weisz

Yukiku Vega: Alaina Huffman

Ziidrron Drakken Zzirrettrraxx: Andrew Chandler

Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zzirrettrraxx: James Woods

Zoey Elmira Greystone: Courtney Hojenski

Zommari Rureaux: Neil Kaplan

Zzaccharrionn MmcCorrmacckk: Norm MacDonald


End file.
